Las canciones de Jack
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Recopilación de one-shots inspirados en distintas canciones, todas vinculadas a nuestro pelirrojo favorito. Yaoi. En su mayoría Chack (JackxChase) pero también incluye otras parejas. Requisitos aviables. Pasen.
1. Nunca te rindas

¡Hola todos! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que muy bien, aquí Lidya trayéndoles- como ya habrán leído- una recopilación de one-shots acerca de Jack, en su mayoría Chack pero 100% yaoi ;D.

**Disclaimer: **Duelo Xaolin no me pertenece (qué más quisiera TT-TT), son propiedad de Christian Hui y la Warner Brothers.

**Advertencias: **Nada, al menos no por el momento.

**Url de la canción: ** watch?v=YTEhSrgTyuU

Sin más dilación, sean bienvenidos a leer.

_**=Nunca te rindas=**_

"_Hay algo en lo profundo_

_Que mantiene viva mi fe_

_Cuando todo lo que puedes hacer_

_Es esconderte del miedo_

_Ese muy dentro de ti"_

_-Collide by Skillet_

Jack dejo caer el destornillador con el que estaba trabajando para apoyar sus manos en la mesa, luchando por normalizar su respiración y controlar las lágrimas que se le venían.

Miro el Jackbot que estaba reparando ¿Por qué los seguía construyendo? ¿Con qué propósito? No había nadie que apreciara lo que hacía, que le diera un halago por crear aquellos robots que nadie le había enseñado a hacer, ¿Por qué seguía intentando? ¿Para qué le patearan el trasero en el próximo duelo? Para empezar, a nadie le importaba lo que pasara con él.

Los monjes se burlaban, Wuya lo despreciaba, y Chase- Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en Chase.

Estaba a tan solo un par de pensamientos de deprimirse y encerrarse un buena temporada en su habitación, sino es que hasta nunca, preguntándose cuantos meses tardaría alguien en preocuparse lo suficiente para buscarlo, cuando se estéreo, prendido a todo volumen, comenzó a sonar una canción; una canción que siempre lograba animarlo, hacerlo sentir mejor.

_(…) ¿A dónde iremos a partir de aquí?_

_Cuándo ellos están destruyendo nuestras vidas_

_Cuando todo lo que quieren_

_Cuando todo lo que quieren_

_Es hacernos vivir en miedo_

_¿Cuánto podemos aguantar?_

_¿Podemos aguantar?_

_¡Aguanta!_

Poco a poco sus motivos volvieron a él mientras escuchaba el coro, recordando sus metas; viendo el lado bueno que muy pocos podrían ver en su situación:

Omi seguía instándole para unirse al lado del bien, por lo que lo veía como un posible aliado y se preocupaba por él; había evitado estar cerca o envuelto en alguno de los planes de Hannibal por una semana entera; y Chase no lo había insultado tan fuerte como otros días.

La vida era buena.

Sabía que cualquiera con sentido común le diría que estaba luchando por una causa perdida, que se rindiera pero ¡Ey! Era Jack Spicer, y Jack Spicer nunca se rinde.

Con esto en mente, una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro mientras reanudaba su trabajo.

Este es el primer one-shot, espero les haya gustado. A mí en lo particular esa canción también me trae ánimos cuando estoy desanimada, así que quise hablar de esa sensación que transmite.

Nos vemos! Lidya fuera!


	2. Sweet

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí está el segundo one-shot de esta serie, esta vez algo que me salió después de oír una _dulce _canción y enterarme por un pajarito- no, realmente fue por leer un fanfic en donde me entere de que Chase sentía cierta debilidad por los cupcakes.

**Disclaimer: **Duelo Xaolin no me pertenece (si fuera así expondría al mundo entero la obsesión de Chase por los dulces, muahahaha) son propiedad de Christian Hui y la Warner Brothers.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna, solo Chase actuando de forma poco habitual.

**Url de la canción: ** watch?v=ZSJeNwRK0Lk

Disfruten de esto con un postre de preferencia *se va a conseguir helado*

_**=Sweet=**_

"_Come with me honey,_

_I'm your sweet sugar Candyman_

_Run like the wind_

_Fly with me to Bountyland_

_Bite me, I'm yours"_

_-Candyman by Aqua_

Chase estaba molesto, más que molesto, estaba decidido a darle una buena golpiza al pelirrojo. Aquél día se había activado un Shen go Wu que no podía ser tocado por aquellos imbuidos con magia Heylin, así que Spicer era el único que podía ganarlo ¡y el idiota no se presentaba al duelo!

Era cierto que ni Wuya ni él le habían dicho nada al muchacho pero, ya que el albino **siempre **se presentaba a todos los duelos, no lo creyeron necesario.

El Lord dragón siguió su camino hacia la cocina de la Mansión Spicer, de donde salía una pegadiza música y un olor a ¿harina?

-¡Spicer como te atreves a-! - entró reclamando pero lo que iba a decir se le olvido al ver al muchacho en cuestión.

Jack vestía un mandil rosa, **rosa **¡y con volantes! Su cabello estaba recogido con una pañoleta del mismo color, y estaba cubierto con pedacitos de masa y harina, que casi no se veían dada su pálida piel.

-¡¿Chase?!- saltó el pelirrojo con la cara del mismo color que su cabello, avergonzado en extremo al haber sido atrapado realizando una actividad tan… femenina.- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué está haciendo?- pregunto al mismo tiempo el inmortal.

A eso dio paso un silencio muy incómodo, que fue cortado abruptamente por la alarma del horno. Jack se apresuró a sacar una bandeja del aparato, la cual trajo un dulce aroma a la habitación, haciendo que Chase casi babeara, olía delicioso.

-¿Son… pastelillos?- interrogo el dragón con un brillo raro en los ojos, nadie lo sabía, pero tenía un diente dulce insaciable.

-S-Sí- respondió el chico, todavía nervioso- ¿Q-Quieres?

No tuvo que preguntar dos veces, en un instante el postre había sido consumido. Chase se relamió, era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida, y eso ya era decir mucho, tomo otro sin pedir permiso.

-Spicer- dijo cuando ya iba por el cuarto- dado tu bajo desempeño en batalla pero tu admirable perseverancia, he decidido hacerte mi aprendiz- soltó acabándose el quinto pastelillo.

Jack estaba en shock.

El inmortal se acercó a él (poniendo lo **aún **más nervioso) y le paso un dedo por la cara, limpiando un poco del dulce en esta, para luego lamerlo.

-Y ya que estamos en eso, debería volverte mi consorte, siempre creí que era lindo- dijo con una sonrisa depredadora.

Con eso, el cerebro de Jack se dio por vencido y se desmayó de la impresión.

-Si eres tan bueno en la cama como en la cocina, entonces he hecho la mejor elección de mi vida- aseguro Chase terminándose los pastelillos.


	3. La ultima batalla

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo, actualizando esta serie.

**Disclaimer: **Creo que ya lo saben pero aun así lo repito, Duelo Xaolin no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, son propiedad de Christian Hui y Warner Brothers.

**Advertencias: **Umm… lo único que podría decir es que si no quieren ver a Jack pelar con Chase mejor no lean esto, eso sería todo.

**Url de la canción: ** www. youtube watch?v=nq0 zFJOb_ZU

**Notas: **Básicamente este es un one-shot con dos continuaciones, una más corta que la otra. La corta la podrán leer a continuación, y la larga ya le iré desarrollando.

_**~La última batalla~**_

"_No me quedare mucho_

_En este mundo tan equivocado_

_Di adiós_

_Mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche_

_No te atrevas a verlo a los ojos_

_Mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche"_

_-Dance with the devil by Breaking Benjamin_

Aquel día Spicer estaba raro, y malditos fueran los espíritus si Chase no se había dado cuenta.

Primero que nada, el pelirrojo no había saltado a sus brazos como mal acostumbraba, es más, en un principio creyó que no había reparado en él (algo raro, ya que Spicer parecía tener un radar cuando se trataba del inmortal). Luego, había algo en su comportamiento que no cuadraba; tan serio y taciturno.

Esas cosas fueron como señales de alarma que se encendieron en la cabeza de Chase (¿y desde cuando se fijaba tanto en el albino como para darse cuenta de esos detalles?). Aun así, Chase no pudo prever que Spicer se iba a olvidar totalmente del Shen Go Wu para atacarlo directamente.

Nunca creyó que el chico fuera _tan_ estúpido.

Para su completa sorpresa, Spicer le presento un poco de resistencia, no mucha, pero sí más de la esperada en él.

Sin embargo, seguía sin ser rival para Chase, quien apenas contenía a su dragón de lo furioso que estaba.

-¿Quién te crees para atacarme así, gusano?- le cuestionó con un gruñido.

Fue entonces que el pelirrojo lo miro a los ojos. Chase se encontró descolocado al encontrar en los orbes carmesí un odio tan fuerte, tan crudo… ni siquiera Hannibal Roy Bean lo había mirado con semejante cantidad de ira contenida. Parecía que de poder, el chico lo despedazaría hasta que no quedara nada reconocible de él.

Spicer lo miro por unos instantes, nunca disminuyendo el odio, para luego decir una sola palabra:

-Adiós.

Dicho esto, se levantó como si nada, activo su helipack y se retiró volando.

Chase nunca supo porque no detuvo al gótico, porque no le demando una explicación a su comportamiento y a esa única palabra… porque no lo mato. Solo supo que Jack cumplió lo dicho: desde ese día no lo volvió a ver.


	4. No me importa

**Disclaimer: **Duelo Xaolin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Christian Hui y de Warner Brothers.

**Advertencias: **Lo mismo que en el one-shot anterior.

**Url de la canción: www. youtube watch?v= spIUqVR2too**

**Notas: C**ontinuación y final corto de "La última batalla".

"_Si sigues con vida_

_O si mueres_

_No me importa,_

_No me importa_

_Solo vete y deja todo atrás_

_Porque te juro (te juro)_

_No me importa"_

_-I don't care by Apocalyptica Ft. Adam Gontier_

-Parece que gane, Perdedores Xaolin- dijo Jack con una sonrisa tan grande como la que tenía cuando eran enemigos recurrentes, y de eso hacía más de cuatro años.

Era sorprendente como había cambiado, y fortalecido, no por nada acababa de dejar en ridículo a Omi en un Duelo. Su actitud también era diferente, pues le devolvió su Shen go Wu al dragón del agua.

Aunque algunos no lo admitirían (coffcoffRaicoffcoff), los monjes se alegraban de constatar que volvía a ser una persona alegre y llena de energía, más maduro pero todavía muy risueño, no el chico lleno de odio que habían visto la última vez, cuando ataco a Chase.

-Por más felices que estemos de volver a verte, Jack Spicer- dijo Omi atrapando la esfera de Tornami que le acababa de lanzar el pelirrojo- debo preguntar ¿Por qué me regresas mi Wu? ¿Acaso has perdido una tuerca?- inquirió el pequeño, no tan pequeño pues con el transcurso de los años había crecido, agarrando un parecido increíble con el Maestro Dashi.

-Es "has perdido un tornillo"- corrigió Raimundo- pero estoy de acuerdo.

-No se acostumbren- fue la respuesta de Jack- solo lo hago esta vez porque estoy feliz de verlos- explico sin abandonar la sonrisa ni un solo instante.

La respuesta tan amistosa descoloco un poco a los monjes.

-Vaya, vaya, Spicer, al fin te dignas a aparecer- intervino Chase con una sonrisa posesiva.

Él tampoco lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, pero había estado muy preocupado por el albino desde que se fuera; sin mencionar, que le gustaba mucho lo que veía en el nuevo Jack.

El efecto fue tan rápido que los Guerreros Xaolin se asustaron.

La cara de Jack se transformó en un instante en una máscara de indiferencia; sus ojos, que eran dos flamas llenas de energía, se pagaron como velas ante el viento.

-…- aparte del cambio no hubo respuesta.

-Puedo decir que has mejorado notablemente- continuo Chase sin darse cuenta de lo que su voz había provocado en el muchacho- Deberías estar agradecido, voy a hacerte mi apre-

-No me importa- le corto el pelirrojo.

-¿Disculpa? - gruño el inmortal- Como osas responderme en ese tono ¿Acaso quieres morir, gus-?

-No me importa- repitió Jack sin alterar su expresión- Nada de lo que hagas o digas me importa, ya no.

-Spicer…-dijo Chase sin saber cómo seguir la frase una vez que se encontró con los ojos del albino.

Los orbes rojizos eran dos pozos vacíos y sin fondo, al menos cuando lo miraban a él; no había ningún sentimiento en ellos para él, ni siquiera odio, ni la admiración y amor que tantas veces había visto, tampoco el miedo que solía provocar en el menor, _nada._

Como la última vez, Jack se retiró sin agregar ni una palabra más, sin mirar atrás.

Pero al contrario que la vez anterior, el dragón interno de Chase no estaba furioso sino triste, devastado, porque lo que el joven le había dicho era verdad:

A Jack Spicer no le importaba Chase Young.

Bien… no sé de dónde ha salido esto la verdad. Ni siquiera estoy deprimida, ni enojada por algo, supongo que es solo lo que me trajeron a la cabeza las canciones.

Sin más que decir (más que intentare traer one-shots más alegres la próxima vez), me retiro, esperando verlos pronto.

Lidya fuera!


	5. Sacrificio

Hola mis queridos lectores, ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Odiándome por la ausencia como de un mes? ¡Gomenasai! De veras, no ha sido mi intención, pero es que la escuela y demás asuntos no he podido sacar nadita de inspiración TT-TT Si aún me tenéis un poquito de piedad sean bienvenidos a leer los siguientes one-shots ˄˄

**Advertencias: **Muerte de personaje (primera vez que lo hago… y espero también la última)

**Pareja: **Good¡Chack

**Url de la canción: ** www. youtube. com/ watch?v= 9LXe0Ej_0UE

**Notas: **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**=Sacrificio=**_

"_Tú me acaricias suavemente_

_Calmas mis miedos y me cuidas (…)_

_Voy a sacrificar…_

_Voy a sacrificar…_

_Todo lo que tengo en la vida_

_Un sacrificio_

_Un sacrificio"_

-Sacrifice by Tatu

Fue una reacción instintiva, ningún pensamiento consiente paso por su cabeza cuando se puso delante de él para protegerlo.

No fue hasta que sintió el tentáculo atravesarlo que fue consciente de lo que hizo, pero no le importo, ¿Qué era su vida por la de él? El mundo no podía existir sin él… o al menos SU mundo no podía.

Lentamente, echo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle una última vez, dándole una sonrisa de despedida, pidiéndole con los ojos que no se sintiera mal cuando se fuera.

Después todo se volvió negro.


	6. Cayendo en la oscuridad

He aquí la continuación de "Sacrificio"

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

**Pareja: **Good¡Chack

**Url de la canción: www. youtube watch? v=PRDwTPRXKls**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**=Cayendo en la oscuridad=**_

"_Tu toque solía ser tan tierno_

_Tu toque solía darme la vida (…)_

_¡Estoy cayendo en la oscuridad, deslizándome por las grietas!_

_¡Cayendo a las profundidades ¿Alguna vez podré volver?!_

_Cayendo en la oscuridad_

_Cayendo en, cayendo en la oscuridad"_

-Falling in the dark by Skillet

No había más remedio… no había otra salida.

Tomo el recipiente entre sus manos cerrando los ojos. Los demás desaparecieron mientras le dedicaba un pensamiento a su amor, rogándole silenciosamente que le perdonara lo que estaba a punto de hacer, repitiéndole cuanto lo amaba como hacía incluso antes de que se fuera.

Tomo un trago del brebaje que hacía ya tantos años había rechazado, convirtiéndose en el monstruo que siempre temió ser…

Pero no del todo.

Aun cuando la bestia que ahora moraba en su interior clamaba por destrucción sin sentido, logro imponer su voluntad: Tenía que cumplir su venganza, darle una oportunidad a Omi de volver y arreglarlo todo.

Ojala y su yo del otro tiempo supiera aprovechar lo que se le daba.

La bestia poco a poco se fundió con el hombre, convirtiendo su ira en una. Comenzó a ver rojo y con un rugido se lanzó al ataque.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin comentarios.

Sé que dije que iba a traer one-shots más alegres pero esto es todo lo que pude sacar de mi cerebro, mil disculpas… con suerte el siguiente sea más de su agrado.


	7. Si fuera una mosca en la pared

Uno más, es corto y salido de una idea random pero con suerte y les gustara.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

**Pareja: **Chack

**Url de la canción: www. youtube watch?v=NHfRuUlmvyg**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**=Si fuera una mosca en la pared=**_

"_De tu cabeza a tu nariz, estaría ahí_

_De tu cama a tu ropa, estaría en el aire_

_Cuando pienses que estas solo, estaré en el pasillo_

_Podría verlo si fuera una mosca en la pared_

_Lo que haces en tu cuarto_

_Tu desnudez, podría verlo todo_

_Si fuera una mosca en la pared"_

-Fly on the Wall by Tatu

Se podría decir que Jack estaba pletórico… pero sería decir lo mínimo.

Cuando el albino había ganado (con mucho esfuerzo) el Duelo por la Mosca de Manchuria y El velo de Sombras se había puesto a dar saltitos como si hubiera ganado la lotería y se había olvidado absolutamente de los monjes. Nop, ni siquiera les restregó su victoria en la cara, y eso era MUY raro.

-¿A qué viene tanta felicidad, Spicer?- le pregunto Rai molesto y bastante confundido- No es como que esos Sheng Go Wu sean tan poderosos.

-¿Para que los quieres, de cualquier forma?- corroboró Kimiko, pensando en que tendrían que aguantar otro tonto plan del albino.

El joven genio del mal solo se limitó a guiñarles un ojo con un ligero sonrojo antes de decir:

-Tengo una tarea especial para ellos pero es Se-cre-to~

Sin agregar más, activo su helipack y salió volando hacia el horizonte, dejando detrás de si a unos muy confundidos guerreros Xaolin.

Era mejor para ellos no saber que Jack planeaba a espiar a Chase en su cuarto con ayuda de aquellos dos Sheng Go Wu… Ahhh, y pensar que la idea solo se le ocurrió por una canción que escucho de pasada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sí, ya sé que podrán decirme: Por la letra de la canción quizás esperaban algo más fuerte pero ni yo misma sé cómo es que acabe escribiendo esto.

De cualquier forma, encaja muy bien con la actitud de fanboy acosador de Jack XD Ojala y tenga suerte en su misión X3.


	8. Memories

Hola nuevamente, ¿Cómo han estado? Yo no puedo quejarme, al menos ha sido una semana tranquila. Bueno, no creo que quieran oír mis quejas, mejor vayamos a la historia.

**Advertencias: **Fluff, y quizás parezca un poco inconexo pero es que era una idea para una historia más larga pero… bueno, ya saben que tengo las manos llenas en este instante así que preferí no arriesgarme.

**Pareja: **Chack

**Url de la canción: ** www. youtube watch?v= li7P0ulw3s0

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben que Duelo Xaoilin no me pertenece, de ser así estaría lleno de yaoi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**=Memories=**_

"_Todos mis recuerdos te mantienes cerca de mí_

_En pleno silencio, imagine que estabas aquí_

_Todos mis recuerdos te mantienen aquí, cerca_

_Tus sigilosos susurros,_

_Tus silenciosas lágrimas"_

_-Memories by With Tempation._

Siguió a ¿Chase? Sí, ese era el nombre que le había dado el hombre, aun si se le hacía tremendamente conocido aquella no era razón para hacer un viaje tan largo y luego dejarse guiar por una especie de palacio dentro de una montaña.

Pero lo había hecho.

Estaba terriblemente confundido. Todo el lugar le parecía de alguna manera familiar, como todo lo que aquel pelinegro hacía; de seguir así iba a sufrir una migraña.

Sus propias reacciones lo desconcertaban. Cuando vio a un leopardo paseándose a sus anchas apenas y salto, y cuando dicho felino se acercó a él (con lo que habría jurado era sorpresa y felicidad) no salió corriendo y gritando, sino que extendió su mano para acariciar la peluda cabeza con afecto.

Esto tenía que ser uno de sus locos sueños.

Pensar en dichos sueños no le ayudaba, ya que lo que veía ahora se les parecía mucho.

Y luego una voz.

-Chase Young nece- el joven propietario de la voz se detuvo en seco en cuanto lo vio, con la misma mezcla de emociones que creyó ver en el leopardo- ¿Jack Spicer… eres tú?

Otra vez ese nombre que no era suyo pero que a la vez parecía encajar.

Le daba vueltas la cabeza. Ante él se encontraba un joven de unos veintitantos, calvo, de piel amarilla y vestido de monje… y después su vista se difuminaba, y entonces el joven se convertía en un pequeño niño cabezón.

-¿Q-Quien eres tú?- pregunto con esfuerzo, la habitación daba vueltas.

El joven frunció el ceño.

-¿No me recuerda? Soy yo, Omi- dijo, y el nombre le trajo una nueva punzada a su ya de por si adolorida cabeza- Quizás esto te ayude:- le dijo con una sonrisa para adoptar una pose de combate- ¡Jack Spicer, prepárate para una humillante derrota!

Estuvo a punto de colapsar porque sí, aquello trajo miles de memorias, escenas inconexas pero extrañamente familiares, quedando al final una en particular: Un chico pálido, en el que se podía ver a sí mismo, cayendo en brazos de un misterioso hombre de ojos dorados, esperen… el hombre… él lo conocía, sabía su nombre…

Su corazón se saltó una latido cuando todo encajo, cuando todo volvió a él.

-¿C-Chase?- susurró volteando hacia el hombre que lo había llevado hasta ahí- ¿Chase?- repitió, este le sonrió- ¡Chase! - sin pensarlo corrió hasta a él para abrazarlo- Chase, Chase, Chase- no paraba de decirlo, como si repetirlo lo hiciera más real.

Ahora lo recordaba, cuanto amaba a aquel hombre, quien era para él.

-Tardaste mucho en regresar, Jack- le dijo Chase en tono juguetón.

-Pero regrese- contesto con una sonrisa entre lágrimas de felicidad- a donde pertenezco.

Chase no podía estar más de acuerdo.


	9. Ningún cuento de hadas

Buenos días, tardes o noches, mis lectores. Hoy les traigo más de esta serie, primera vez que actualizo rápidamente.

**Advertencias: **Otra vez Chase siendo un bastardo, me disculpo de antemano.

**Pareja: **Futuro LeJack (LeMimexJack); si no gustas de esta pareja, por favor no leas.

**Url de la canción: ** www. youtube watch?v =hX3N9ca1zUY

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**=Ningún cuento de hadas=**_

"_Todo lo que quiero_

_Es saber porqué_

_La vida no es_

_Una nana (…)_

_Todo es una mentira_

_Dime por que"_

_-Lullaby by Hypnogaja_

Para Jack era un sufrimiento constante, una tortura, un dolor en el corazón que nunca se iba, pero era algo que él había decidido soportar, porque se aferraba a la fantasía de que alguna vez llegaría a amarlo como él lo amaba.

Era una mentira, una ilusión, lo sabía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, no podía, aquello significaría aceptar que nadie lo quería, que era patético fracasado del todo mundo pasaba y se burlaba.

Por eso seguía arrastrándose a los pies de Chase, rogándole por una oportunidad por pequeña que fuera; por eso se dejaba utilizar e insultar, por eso soportaba todo el dolor que el desprecio del Lord Dragón le causaba.

Sin embargo, tanto como lo amaba también comenzaba a odiarlo, ¿Por qué lo despreciaba no importara lo que hiciera? Aun si le daba lo que quería, Chase siempre lo desechaba como un muñeco roto… incluso había llegado a golpearlo.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones, cuando el inmortal se puso furioso con él por haber perdido un duelo importante y que se convirtió en su alter ego reptiliano listo para darle una golpiza, cuando Jack por fin entendió que no podía amar a alguien que lo trataba así.

Si solo hubiera alguien que lo salvara, pero la vida no era un cuento de hadas donde siempre había un "Felices para siempre", él iba morir patéticamente sin que nadie le importara, porque sus esperanzas eran una mentira.


	10. Yo lo amo, él ¿no?

Aquí la continuación de "Ningún cuento de hadas"

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

**Pareja: **LeJack (LeMimexJack)

**Url de la canción: ** www. youtube watch?v= oJMEIacaMqc

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**=Yo lo amo, él ¿no?=**_

"_Complique nuestras vidas_

_Por enamorarme de él_

_Complique nuestras vidas_

_Ahora estoy a punto de perder a mi único amigo_

_No entiendo porque trate de vivir mi vida en otro sitio_

_Ahora estoy tan confundido, no sé qué voy a hacer"_

_-Loves me not by Tatu_

Desde que había puesto sus ojos en él, aquella tarde en el Café _"L'Amour"_, Jack se volvió lo más importante para Le Mime. Para el mimo, el pelirrojo era la criatura más dulce, hermosa y frágil en la tierra, y quería protegerla, hacerle feliz.

Por eso le ayudaba con sus proyectos, lo animaba cuando se deprimía, secaba sus lagrimas cuando lloraba; Le Mime no tardo en darse cuenta de que se había enamorado, un amor tan fuerte que ni siquiera le importo cuando se entero de que Jack nunca le correspondería, ya que estaba enamorado de otro.

Lamentablemente, poco tiempo después tuvo que regresar a Francia.

Pasaron varios meses hasta que pudo volver a ver al pelirrojo en China… y no le gusto nada lo que encontró. Jack, guiado por su amor por él, dejaba que Chase lo utilizara como quisiera, siendo que el inmortal no apreciaba nada de lo que hacía por él.

A Le Mime no estaba de acuerdo con lo que pasaba y su corazón y mente le gritaban que lo detuviera, mas no podía, el mismo Jack le había dicho que lo hacía con gusto y que no quería que interviniera.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, ¿Hacía lo que su amado albino le decía, o actuaba según lo que él sentía?

La decisión se tomo sola el día que Chase se enfureció con el albino había perdido un duelo importante, convirtiéndose en dragón y comenzando a golpearlo, lo iba a matar.

Le Mime no dudo en protegerlo con un pared mágica y, cuando Chase la rompió, con su propio cuerpo, retando con la mirada al inmortal, "Tócalo y te mato" decían sus ojos.

-¿Lo quieres? Quédatelo- dijo Young sin sentirse amenazado- No necesito de un inútil como él- dicho esto se retiró.

-¿Le Mime?- llamó Jack, algo herido pero no seriamente.

El mimo estaba preparado para que Jack se enojara con él, incluso que no quisiera volver a verlo; en su lugar se encontró rodeado por los brazos del pelirrojo.

-Gracias, no sé cómo pude estar tan ciego para no darme cuenta de que tú eres quien realmente se preocupa por mí- le dijo enterrando su cara en el pecho del mimo- Te quiero, Le Mime.

Le Mime correspondió el abrazando, expresando en ese simple gesto todo el amor que le tenía al pelirrojo.

_Yo lo amo_

_Pero él a mi no_

_Él lo ama_

_Pero él no_

_Yo lo amo_

_¿Pero él a mi no?_

_Él no lo ama_

_Y él tampoco_

_Yo lo amo_

_Y él a mi también_


End file.
